<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promise by butter_scotch_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337814">promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter_scotch_dreams/pseuds/butter_scotch_dreams'>butter_scotch_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, can be read either way, catradora or platonic, writing short stuff is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter_scotch_dreams/pseuds/butter_scotch_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~adora sleeps with a sword~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you enjoy!! had a hard time sticking a narrative into 100 words but i hope it still meets your expectations :) &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>adora sleeps with a sword. it’s now in use.</p><p>“what are you doing here catra?”</p><p>“i-” catra’s voice breaks, “i need help.” and adora knows that this is some new scheme—it has to be—but catra never could fake tears.</p><p>she drops the sword, and catra is across the room in seconds, engulfing adora in a hug. she doesn’t know how to help her enemy. but she knows how to help an old friend.</p><p>she sits down, pulling catra with her, and drags the blanket off the bed and around them. just like when they were kids.</p><p>“it’ll be alright. i promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>